The present invention relates to cases for holding electronic devices, such as cell phones and the like. Today's cell phones are becoming increasingly technically complex and often include components and applications that allow users to perform tasks other than simple voice communication with other users. One example of a common feature of modern cell phones is a small cell phone camera, which can be used to take pictures or to record video, either for later viewing or for use, for example, in a live video conference with another cell phone or computer user.
It has also become common in the past few years for users to use their cell phone cameras to take so-called “selfies” of themselves. A “selfie” can be described as a picture of the user in some environment that the user would like to document. When taking a selfie, it may sometimes be necessary to put the cell phone down, in order to compose as nice of a picture as possible. However, this may sometimes be problematic, as cell phone users often have no way to attach their phone to the material on which the cell phone rests (e.g., brick, glass, metal, tree branches, etc.) and at different angles. Therefore, it is often necessary to prop the cell phone up, often in precarious ways, and thereby risking damaging the cell phone if it were to fall. Similarly, users typically cannot attach their cell phone to their clothes for hands-free action, such as video conferencing, talking, and adventure filming. For example, they cannot connect their cell phone to their belt without the assistance of a belt clip.
In situations when the cell phone is used for viewing video, either in the form of a pre-recorded movie, or during a live video chat, it may be desirable to angle the cell phone to avoid glare, etc., or to rotate the cell phone to a particular angle. This is currently not possible without the aid of a docking station. Thus, there is a need for a more versatile case for a cell phone that may enable some or all of these features.